


The Poison Apple

by RonisGirlSQ



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonisGirlSQ/pseuds/RonisGirlSQ
Summary: AU Boss/Employee. Regina and Emma Swan-Mills have been married for more than nine years. But in the eyes of their business, no one knows. They aren't ashamed of each other, just like to keep their lives personal. So when someone tells the landlord their are breaking the rules, our lovely ladies make a point.





	The Poison Apple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sammie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammie/gifts).



> Alright, I am at it again with another one-shot for my beautiful Queen Sammie. I hope you enjoy this. I may not know much of the working world anymore, but I tried to do this justice. Are you sure you’re up for this love? ;)
> 
> How about a little boss/employee married SwanQueen?
> 
> Do you think you can beat this? lol ;)

Two sets of high heels click against the marble flooring as a blonde and brunette walk side-by-side towards the large meeting room. The blonde scrolling through her iPad and speaking in a rapid whisper to the brunette, who was listening intently as she read through the file in her hands. Matching diamond rings glinting on their left ring fingers. 

It’s a well practiced dance. One perfected over the years of Emma being Regina’s secretary. Her right hand woman when it came to these types of deals. 

A little over 10 years ago, fresh out of college. Emma applied for the position, never believing for a second that she would even be considered. How wrong she had been. Regina had called her personally and asked a few basic question over the phone. A pre-interview, as she would call it years later. Before they had hung up, Emma had been told to be there first thing in the morning for an interview, and if she was lucky would begin immediately. 

The rest is history as they would say. Emma had shown up an hour early. When Regina had walked into her office space to find the blonde waiting, she had been impressed. She hadn’t even bothered with the interview. She looked Emma up and down, nodded once, and said “Welcome To Poison Apple Publishing, Miss Swan.”

A year in and Emma had gained a reputation. Some call her Emma ‘The Saviour’ Swan. Having taken the clients over from Regina’s previous secretary, she’d been left with a mess. That’s calling lightly, if you ask Emma. She had successfully, reeled clients back in, who were on the brink of disassociating themselves from Poison Apple Publishing. The previous secretary not haven given a damn, had left clients waiting on the line for more than two hours. Left emails unanswered, and had always lost the script when it was delivered. Always having a good excuse as to why. It was a surprise to everyone why Regina had not simply just fired the incompetent woman. When they found out that she had just been holding out until she could find someone to replace her, everyone in the building understood. 

Being the owner of one of the largest publishing agencies, Regina was under a lot of stress. Wanting everything to be perfect and in place so no one could say she couldn’t handle her own. Why had it seemed like too much to find a competent secretary, she’d never know. When she had stumbled upon Emma Swan, she knew it had to be to good to be true. There was no way that this woman would be able to keep up with her and her demands. But when Emma had proven herself and quiet literally saved Regina’s career, she knew that she had found the one. And she wasn’t letting go. 

Over the years of working together, the two woman had grown close. Always working together in close quarters. Late nights reading scripts, fielding calls, prepping for meetings. It was inevitable that their personal lives came up in conversations. It didn’t take long for them to know everything there was to know about each other. Falling in love with their best friend had just seemed like it was meant to be. It had all happened very quickly, but just felt natural to the two women. The married two years after Emma had became her secretary. Never once allowing the personal relationship to have anything to do with their professional careers. 

Now just over 10 years later, the two women were a force to be reckoned with the publishing world. The Poison Apple becoming the top publishing agency. All major sellers wanting to be published by Regina Swan-Mills. 

Stopping just outside of the glass meeting room doors, the click-click-clicking of their heels echoed just a moment longer as brown eyes locked with green. “We’ve got this darling, you’ve reviewed this contract inside and out. Prepped me of the needs to know. He doesn’t stand a chance against us.”

Nodding Emma smirked, “I can’t wait until you ring this crocodiles neck. He won’t know what hit him.”

“That’s my girl,” Regina murmured, placing a swift kiss to her wifes lips. “He thinks we’re just now getting together, he doesn’t know that we’ve been married for more than 8 years now. Or that there is no were in my rules that my employees can’t have a relationship between themselves so long as it doesn’t interfere with their jobs.”

Chuckling Emma accepted the kiss and nodded. “He’s not going to know what’s going on when we walk into that room. I just wish I knew who ratted us out to the landlord of the building. I know we are close to paying him off but damn.” Emma pouted. When she found out who said something, she was going to knock some damn sense into them. 

“Easy, my love. All will be okay after this meeting. I have the check to pay him for the rest of what we owe, and we will have nothing to worry about anymore. As for who ratted us out, they will be in the meeting with him as a witness. Don’t do anything rash. Use your big girl words.” Regina jokes.

Beaming the blonde took a deep breath and gave the olive toned had one last squeeze before pushing the glass doors open. Taking a step back, she guided Regina into the room with a hand to the small of her back. Leading her to the head of the large oak meeting table, she pulled out the rolling chair and made sure Regina was situated before gently pushing it back in. Moving to the left, she remained standing. Meeting Mr. Gold’s smug expression with an icy glare of her own. 

A clearing of the throat drew Emma’s attention to her wife. Narrowed eyes fixated on Rumple Gold. If looks could kill, he would be on the floor at this very moment. “Mr Gold, where is your witness?” 

No sooner had the words left her mouth that a timid knock sounded against the glass. Looking towards the door, Emma raised a brow before striding over to it. Her dark charcoal suit pants swishing against her heels as she moved quickly. The rapid clicks echoing in the now silent room. Pulling open the door, she was surprised to see none other than Mary Margaret Nolan standing there. Mouth open ready to ask what the hell she wanted, another voice stopped her train of thought.

“Ah, so glad you could make it dearie.” 

Emma’s mouth gaped open. “Mary Margaret?”

“Hey Emma,” Mary said quietly. 

“You…” Emma trailed off, suddenly feeling dizzy. “You said something to the landlord?” She couldn’t believe it. 

Mary Margaret had the decency to look ashamed of herself. “I had no choice Emma,”

Shaking her head, Emma wordlessly walked back towards were her wife was seated. She took a seat to her left and pulled her iPad closer to herself. Her mind was frantically trying to catch up with what was going on around her. 

Emma and Mary Margaret had grown up as next door neighbors, and the best of friends. Inseparable from birth is what their mothers always told them growing up. Going through life together had been amazing for the two of them. They always had a confident, someone they told everything too.

When it came to going to college it was to no one’s surprise that they decided to go to the same school and get the same kind of degree. Things had been a little rough for the best friends. Having a hard time navigating an adult life. They never let that come between them though. 

So when Emma had found out that Mary had been looking for a new job she had eagerly talked to Regina and told her all about her best friend, and how she would be the perfect fit for The Poison Apple. 

She had set up the interview that same day, and Mary had been beyond excited. So when she got the job, Emma had been ecstatic to be able to work with her best friend. The only problem was that Regina and Emma hadn’t told anyone but their closest family that they had gotten married. It had any been a year before Mary had joined the company, and the woman didn’t wear their rings at work. To many people found it their right to ask personal questions. They just didn’t want to deal with all of that while Emma was still settling into the role of secretary. They never hid their relationship. Hand holding, soft kisses. Nor were they ashamed of the other. Both woman knew how the other meant to each of them. 

Coming back to the room Emma blinked rapidly. The tears threatening to fall disappearing. She glanced towards her wife and gave a false smile. Letting her know that they will deal with this later. Once the meeting was over. Her eyes shot back to Mary Margaret, the pixie haired woman's eyes darting back and forth between Regina and Emma’s hands. A slow draining of the little color on the woman’s face let Emma know that she had now connected the dots. “Oh God,” reaches her ears in a soft exhale. 

Not wanting anymore more to be said to upset Emma, Regina swiftly stood, palms slapping against the table. “Now that the witness is here,” she said with a growl. “We shall proceed.”

Mr. Gold nodded, pulling out the lease information. He slid it across to Emma first, then Regina. “As you can see, you still owe me $15,000 on the lease agreement. Then this building becomes yours. We all know that you have that money, more than enough if we want to get technical.”

Nodding, Regina looks over the paper that she had already memorized, making sure there was no differences between the copy she had to this one. “That is correct.”

“Excellent that we are in agreement. Now in the agreement that you signed, you stated that you would follow all rules and regulations of the law, while building a business from the ground up.”

“Indeed.” 

“Now it seems that you are in violation of that agreement, by having an affair with Ms. Swan here.” Rumple stated smugly, pointing to the fuming blonde woman. “Now I am sure that neither of you lovely ladies would want you respective husbands to find out about this?”

Emma narrows her eyes at the smug man. Slowly rising to her feet. A mirror image of her wife as she leans over the table. Palms splayed. Her fingers inches from the tanned fingers of her wifes. A slow smirk begin to spread across her lips. “If you would have bother to read over the rules that I emailed to you last night, you would know, that number one: there is no rule against any employee having a relationship with another employee so long as it doesn’t affect their work. Number two: again so long as it doesn’t affect their work, The Poison Apple doesn’t care who you are dating. And finally,” she paused, her smirk growing wider as she straightened herself up. Reaching into her back pocket Emma pulled out a checkbook, flipping it open she grabbed her pen before singing her name on the bottom line. Ripping the check from its place she slid it across to the man. “It’s Mrs. Emma Swan-Mill.”

“Now, if you will so kindly escort yourselves out of my building,” Regina sneered, “My wife and I have some work to do. Mary Margaret, we will see you bright and early tomorrow morning for your personal meeting with us. It seems as we have something to discuss.” Gathering her things, Regina smirked at her wife before heading towards the door. “Good day Mr. Gold.”

Emma waited until the doors closed behind them before pushing Regina back against the wall and kissing her passionately. “God that felt good,” 

“Indeed it did Mrs. Swan-Mills.”

“I love you Mrs. Swan-Mills.” Emma whispered before capturing her wifes lips once more. No more worries running through her mind as her lips slid against her wifes. 

“I love you too Emma.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love You My Queen


End file.
